Can't Have You
by YELLegirl22
Summary: Mitchie falls in love with Shane at camp. When they get home from camp, a love triangle starts on accident by Mitchie's brother including Nate, Mitchie and Shane. Shane realizes Mitchie likes him in the end, but is it too late? Full Summary insideAUDITION
1. Trailer

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Camp Rock. I don't own the song Can't Have You. and I don't own Nick Kevin and Joe Jonas (i wish though) or Demi Lovato._**

**Authors Note: Hey everyone here is a trailer for my new story Can't Have You. **

**IMPORTANT!!- Shane isn't famous in this story and none of the whole lying thing happened at camp.**

**xoxo**

**NickJLuver22 (recently PRchic559)**

**Mitchie has always dreamt of going to Camp Rock**

shows scenery of camp rock

**She gets more than she ever could have thought of when she goes**

Shane sings "Your the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you, I gotta find you."

**Mitchie's brother notices a difference in her attitude when she gets back from camp**

"Mitch what happened to you? I haven't seen you this happy since before Sierra moved away and not even then."

**Mitchie's brother is friends with Shane and tells him**

"Dude, I have never seen her this happy. Ever since she came back from camp she dropped the emo act. I think it is because of a boy."

**Shane thinks Mitchie likes his brother Nate**

shows clip of Nate and Mitchie goofing off in camp

**Shane likes her though**

"It's not my fault. I love her Jase!"

**Nate likes her too**

"I think I am gonna ask her out."

**But Mitchie likes Shane**

"Cait, it's official I am completely in love with Shane."

**Mitchie goes out with Nate when she thinks Shane doesn't like her**

**and Shane realizes that she liked him all along**

**but is it too late **

"I don't wanna fall asleep, cause i don't know if I'll get up. i don't wanna cause a scene but I'm dying with out your love. Begging to hear your voice, tell me you love me too. Cause I'd rather just be alone if I can't have you."

**Staring**

**Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres**

"I love him. Is that so hard to understand?"

**Joe Jonas as Shane Grey**

"I broke your heart but now I know that I was being such a fool"

**Nick Jonas as Nate Grey**

"You are so amazing, Mitch."

**and Kevin Jonas as Jason Grey**

"You 2 love Mitch all you want. Well I love M&M's"

**Tell me if I should continue and also I need 2 people in this story so u can AUDITION for Mitchie's Brother and Nate's best friend (who is a girl) if u r auditioning plez send in 2 auditions 1 for each part and u can come up with fake people for them if u want or else I will get all auditions for one part and not the other**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Why i should pick you:**

**Fav type of music:**

**Clothing (so i can describe ur outfits and stuff):**

**Fav Jonas Brothers Song:**

**Thanks for reading**

**xoxo**

**NickJLuver22**

**o here is my review policy u review my story i review urs**


	2. Begging To Hear Your Voice

**Author's Note: Ok so here is the first chapter. Please check out my other story Some Best Friends too please. Don't forget to review. O and if you recognize this from fictionpress that is cause I posted part of a different version of this on there but no one read it so I decided to try on fanfition.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock or Gotta find You or Can't Have You.**_

Prologue

_Begging to hear your voice_

It was the last day of camp. The day that you have been looking forward to since the start of camp, but now it seems like no one wants to leave. For some people it is the dread of school starting in the next few weeks. For others, it might be family problems at home. For Mitchie Torres, Shane Grey and Nate Grey it was love. That is what this story is about and trust me it's good. But don't take my word for it, see how this messed up love triangle plays out for yourself.

I was siting on the dock. It was my favorite place after all. It was the first place I saw him for himself, not the jerky pop star the rest of the world knows. He was sitting out here playing his guitar. I could tell he was sad about something. I used to play too but I stopped when my dad died 3 years ago. Which is why my mom sent me to Camp Rock, to hopefully inspire me again. It turns out the reason Shane was sad was because his girlfriend had dumbed him. How she could I have no clue but she did. So that first night we just sat out here trying to cheer him up. By the time we had to be at the ten o'clock bonfire, Shane was at least able to have a real conversation without getting depressed. It turns out that Shane is friends with my older brother and his little brother Nate is my age. Every night after that night we came out here before the bonfire, just the 2 of us. Every night for the past 3 weeks Shane has tried to get me to play the guitar. If he shows up tonight even though we are leaving after the bonfire, I think I might play.

I sat in my room thinking about the night my girlfriend dumped me. It might have been one of the best nights of my life. If she hadn't called me and told me she had moved on I might not have fallen in love with the girl really ment for me, Mitchie. She was the one who was always there for me. The only problem is that she is my friend's little sister. I was on my way out to the dock to meet her like I always have. I didn't bother bringing my guitar, knowing it was a lost cause for trying to get her to play it. I was told that she stopped playing when her dad died. Her brother said the only person who would ever get her to play again would be the person who she loved more than anything in the world. Cheesy right? But I never stopped trying. I see her out on the dock looking as beautiful as ever. All of a sudden I realized that I,Shane the player, was nervous about a girl. That is a first. I snuck up on her and grab her shoulders and jerked her forward and backwards.

"Saved you. If I wasn't here you would have fallen in the lake. I believe you owe me." I joked. I noticed that she had her guitar.

"If you weren't here I never would have lost my balance to begin with" Mitchie replies laughing. God her laugh is so beautiful.

"I see you brought your guitar tonight, are you gonna play?" please say yes, please say yes.

"Maybe but you have to play that song Nate told me about earlier." Damn Nate. First off he likes Mitchie too. But maybe he moved on if he told Mitchie about the song I wrote her.

"Kay I'll play it but I am borrowing your guitar." I grab it and start playing before she can say anything.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand_

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you

That was the most beautiful song I have ever heard. I bet it is about his girlfriend. He must really miss her. This makes me kind of sad because I thought he might be over her, maybe even into me. I was wrong obviously. Oh well, he is my brother's friend. Of course he isn't into me.

She looks kind of sad. I guess she didn't like it.

"That was amazing." or maybe she did.

"Now about how you can repay me for saving your life." Mitchie playfully shoves me and giggles. I lean in to kiss her. I am really nervous. After all, there are many bad consequences from kissing you best friend's little sister.

"Hey Mitchie!!" and there are many consequences from being at the same camp as your little brother. And him interrupting a moment is one of them. I was kinda shocked. Ok really shocked at his timing. It was enough for me to fall in the lake. Perfect timing bro.

The lake was really cold. I was shivering. Only a little, ok a lot.

"Need a hand there bro?" Nate asked. He was smirking. Yep he timed that purposely. Oh I am so having payback.

"Yeah, sure" I grab his hand and pull him in. Mitchie start giggling. I am happy that this disaster made her happy. At least I get good thing out of this. I look at Nate shivering, never mind I get 2 good things.

"Oh so you find this funny?" Nate asks Mitchie while he pulls her in. The jerk. Now Mitchie is probably freezing. She laughs even more and tries to dunk Nate.

We spend the next five minutes or so goofing around in the lake until uncle brown comes across us.

"Out of the water. NOW!" Hey it could have been worse. That is what is nice about your uncle running the camp, favoritism.

We all go change and go to the campfire. At almost midnight all the campers have to leave to go home. I won't see Mitchie for a few weeks, but then I remember she will be going to my high school this year and that thought cheers me up enough to last me those few weeks

**Author's Note: Ok that ending officially sucks. If u have issues understanding why I chose that quote let me know. Don't forget to review and I will review one of your stories and well you wait a week for my next update to check out Some Best Friends. Thanks **

**xoxo**

**NickJLuver22**.


	3. you warned me that you were gonna leave

Author's Note- I am so sorry for not updating sooner. I have been very busy with school and stuff. And I had writers block and I still do so I am winging it with this chapter so srry 4 the suckyness.

You warned me that you were gonna leave

Jacob's POV

I was sitting in my room waiting for my mom to get back with my sister. I was worried about Mitchie all summer, she isn't the most positive person. Well she used to be but then our dad died, as my sister puts it. Really he killed himself. Mitchie was all messed up about it. He had warned all of us, but none of us took it to heart. Mitchie still blames herself. Mitchie stopped playing music and she refused to even look at her guitar. My mom was sick of her moping around, so that is why Mitchie was sent to camp rock. My mom thinks that if Mitchie starts playing music again then she will go back to the preppy, non depressed Mitchie. I know my sister better than that. Something as simple as music isn;t gonna fix her. I think she need someone to love, not instead of dad, but to prove to herself that everything she loves doesn't leave her. Did I mention that her boyfriend had broken up with her a week before my dad kill himself. Yeah talk about a bad week.

I hear a car pull up and I look out my window. I see Mitchie get out of the car smiling and laughing. She grabs her guitar and I can tell by the way that her lips are moving that she is talking in her upbeat way again. Maybe mom was right. Mitchie grabs her phone when it starts ringing and reads the text message. If it was possible I think her smile grew even bigger. Or maybe I was right and it is a guy. Haha ok i'll admit, I don't like being wrong.

" Hey lil sis! Was up?" I say when she opens the door. In an insant she drops all her bags and comes running towards me to give me a hug.

"i missed you. How was life in the boring suburbs? Anything interesting happen?"

" well u missed the season finally of gossip girl serena and dan broke up and Ashley and anothny are back together."

"don't ever try to sound like a girl again. And there isn't anyone named Ashley and Anthony on the show you retard." thats pretty much how most of the conversaation went on for about 2 hours. Until I asked her about her friends at camp.

Mitchie POV

"so meet any interesting people?" figures he askes that. I wasnt really planning on telling him that I know Shane and nate. Well better sooner then later.

"i meet the Grey brothers yoou are always talking about. Actully I became pretty good friends with them." my phone rings. I look at the caller id. " this is nate now, speak of the devil."

I answer the phone.

( **Mitchie** _Nate_)

"**i haven't talked to you in less than 3 hours and you are calling. Wow you must really miss me."**

" _no I just wanted to annoy Shane by calling you. Of course I miss you. I got used to seeing you every 5 seconds. Now that I think of it, it is pretty nice not having you here to annoy me."_

" **how would calling me annoy Shane? Never mind and you think I am annoying."**

I talked to nate for awhile then went up in my room. I was inspired to play a new song.

_**why do I love you**_

_**do you feel it too**_

_**why can't I stop this feeling**_

_**why isn't my heart sealing**_

_**why do I go through this**_

_**why can't I forget that bliss**_

_**of the life I miss**_

_**why do I love you**_

_**I don't know **_

_**but it's true**_

Jacob POV

I hear Mitchie playing the guitar and singing. It is really good and it sounds like there is a boy. I was thinking about every boy she had mentioned from camp. Sounds like it might be nate. Makes sense, they go great together. Wow if they get married I will be brother in law with my best friend. Sweet. I should text Shane to see if Nate likes her. I don't want my sister to get heart broken.

(**Jacob,**_Shane_)

**sup dude**

_n2m u_

**n2m **

**does ur bro like my sis**

_yea but change subjct plez mad at him_

**u wil nvr blive wat is up wit my sis**

_wat_

**shes in luv**

_wit who_

**ur bro**

Author's note-- no I havnt forgotten bout u just been busy anywho got a funny camp rock story to tell u all. So I was in art class and we r working on these tryptics where the them is a tool and it's object and my art teacher was giving an example and it was a hammer and he was like wat do hammers do and a girl was like make birdhouses and then he was like who makes birdhouses and I was like Shane grey but then jason would want to help and Shane wouldnt want to go thro the torture alone so nate would help. My teacher got mad at me but everyone was laughing even the senors aparently I am funny unintentionally cuz they also asked wat scares us about h.s. in this intro to the school class and I was like my brother.

K done wit my random storys review and I promise I will update my other story soon but read that 2 and I will try to update this one quicker but reviews definitely help that


	4. IMPORTANT AN

Author's Note: I bet you all think I gave up writing all my stories....I HAVEN'T!! I just had to take a break for awhile and sort out sum stuff in my life. I have finals starting a week from monday then I should be back to writing my stories. I am gonna put up previews sometime this weekend becuz I can't completely remember wat I was gonna write in all my stories and becuz I am srry 4 not writing in months. But I will be bac soon and ur previews are coming so dont b too mad at me.

Luv ya all!

NickJLuver22

if u hav any ideas for the story plez let me no cuz i am open for sugestions


End file.
